In recent years, there has been an increase in the types of terminal devices that can be used to browse Web pages, including personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, and smartphones (portable terminals that combine the functions of a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA)). These terminal devices use differing types or kinds of browsers (user agents) for browsing Web pages. Web servers for providing Web pages often provide a variety of different Web pages supported by different types of browsers. The Web pages can all be accessed using the same Uniform Resource Locator (URL). For example, a Web server may have different Web pages for a single URL prepared for use on a PC, smartphone, and mobile phone.
A conventional Web browser has an input controller that displays a print preview window when an instruction is received to display a print preview image of a Web page currently displayed in the browser. The Web browser can direct a printer to print the preview image when the user clicks on a print button.